Latina κορίτσι
by yue-narel93
Summary: EL   ELLA  /. DIFERENTES NACIONALIDADES    UN DIVERTIDO ROMANCE   DELE UNA OPORTUNIDAD  cuarto cap lemo ...
1. Chapter 1

**Latina****κορίτσι**

Latina κορίτσι-dialogo

_Latina__κορίτσι__ – hablan otro idioma_

"Latina κορίτσι"-piensan

_**GOOD BY MEXICO**_

**5:45 AM CD. ****MEXICO**

**AEROPUERTO DE MEXICO**

-"dios ya me quiero ir"- decía una pelirosa acosta incómodamente en los sillones del aeropuerto de la ciudad de México – "por que escuche a mi mama, sabia que no debía de llegar tan temprano"

_**FLASH BACK**_

**8:15 PM LEON, GTO**

-SAKURA!, a hora piensas irte a México, se te hará tarde – decía una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color jade, piel blanca y robusto cuerpo a una joven de largo cabello rosa que llegaba casi a la cintura y ojos del mismo color que su progenitora – sabes en México hay un trafico de muerte y si te hallas una de esas protestas y por eso pierdes el vuelo, no mi hija, tu ya te vas a tomar el camión.

-pero ma´ voy a llegar a México con 2 hrs de anticipación para el vuelo y no quiero esperar en el aeropuerto – decía sentada en un sillón de dos mientras veía la televisión.

- ha pero si siempre llevándome la contraria, no se como te soportas – decía mientras se iba a la cocina hacer solo un escándalo con los trastes

-ok ma´ ya voy por mis cosas para irme a la central – decía mientras con pereza se levantaba del sillón y apagaba la TV.

-espérate a que llegue tu padre del trabajo para que te lleve – decía con voz molesta

-que y en toses por que tanto escan…-pero callo al ver la mirada de su madre que era "te callas o ya no vas" – ok voy a bajar mis cosas

Su padre llego a las 9:00 pm y después de un motón de despedidas, besos y que se cuidara de parte de su madre, y un "no vengas con tu domingo 7, monstro" de parte de su hermano menor Sai, que parecía mayor que ella pues media 1.85 para sus solos 17 años, y claro que se lo echaba en cara pues ellas solo mide 1.78 a sus ya 20 años, en si era alta pero pues su familia venia de gente de tamaño grande pues solo su padre media 1.95.

Después de eso al llegar a la central espero 1 hr. De aquí a que el camión llegara, su padre espero junto con ella hablado de que se alegraba que una hija suya fuera de a otro país, a estudiar mas idiomas, pues ella estudiaba en la universidad la carrera de "lenguas moderna" que consistía en saber idiomas y ella ya la había acabado y como regalo de sus padres le pagaron el viaje a cualquier lugar que quisiera ir; a la llegada del camión su padre le dio abrazo fuerte.

-mi pequeña cerecita, espero que te valla bien y cuídate- decía aun abrazándola- a y escucha el consejo de tu hermano- dijo, sakura solo puso los ojos en blanco pensado que perspectiva tenían de ella- ok pa´ que bueno, lo hare pero me tengo que ir – separándose de el con los ojos cristalizado pues tenia ganas de llorar pues el momento era conmovedor

-bueno sakura, ha si pero antes que te vallas ten, Juan el del trabajo me lo dio pues sabia que te ibas – dándole un gas pimienta, sakura solo levanto la ceja y sonrió dulcemente tomado el objeto y guardándolo en su morral – papá gracias y adiós– dándole un beso en la mejilla y subiendo al camión – adiós hija

Subió al camión y el camión empezó su largo viaje a México donde tomaría un vuelo a la hermosa isla de Córcega en Francia.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-si horita estuviera haciendo eso si hubiera sido una hora después, pues mi vuelo sale en una hora, si no hubiera escuchado a mi ma no habría pasado esto, había echo mis cálculos y…-suspiro con frustración – "pero ya que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar" – dijo mientras empezaba ha cerrar sus ojos y se intentaba acomodar en los asientos

_« __dernier appel pour le vol vers l'île de Corsega, France__»._

Escucho la joven pelirrosa mientras se levantaba tronándose todos los huesos de la espalda, hasta que…

"**ultima llamada para el vuelo a la isla de Corcega, Francia"**

Sakura se levanto rápidamente agarro su bolso, única cosa que llevaría abordo pues todas sus maletas ya las había dejando con los encargados del equipaje.

Se fue a toda velocidad hasta las puerta 2-B que se encontraba bajando unas escaleras, observo que la sobrecargo empezaba ha cerrar las puertas y apuro el paso mas rápido al Llegar sakura se detuvo respirando agitadamente.

-disculpe este es el vuelo a Córcega– pregunto con las manos en las rodillas, intentando respirar regularmente – si señorita, un poco mas y usted lo hubiera perdido- dijo la sobrecargo con una hermosa sonrisa y acento francés.

Sakura sonrió y entro para al fin volaría directo a Francia y luego tomaría otro para ir a la isla de Córcega y donde aterrizara para tomar un taxi ala ciudad de Macinaggio que estaba a 42 km del aeropuerto, para aprender mas su idioma y tener una lindas vacaciones por un mes antes de empezar a trabajar agosto en México.

**FIN DEL CAPI**


	2. BIENVENUE A MACINAGGIO

**Latina****κορίτσι**

Latina κορίτσι-dialogo

_Latina__κορίτσι__ – hablan otro idioma_

"Latina κορίτσι"-piensan

(Traducción)

_**BIENVENUE**____**A **_**MACINAGGIO**

**1:45 AM ISLA DE CORCEGA, , FRANCIA…..**

**5:45 PM LEON, GTO….**

Marco en mi cel.

-sai soy yo, sakura, pásame a mi mama-

-Que hay, monstro?

Oigo un ruido de fondo. Esta viendo el futbol.

-¿están todos bien? – consiente de que ha de estar furioso, por a verlo levantado del sofá, cuando están echando futbol por la tele.

-si, mejor que nunca tu cuarto sirve para pintar mis cuadros – decía feliz – hasta tus muñecos sirven para limpiar mis pinceles- ahora lo decía con un poco de malicia

-Saiiiii ! – Grito con tanta fuerza la pelirosa que el taxista que la llevaba a su al lugar donde se hospedaría se le quedaban viendo con curiosidad

-Ma es para ti, es el monstro – dijo dándole el teléfono a su madre después de haberse secado las manos con una toalla, pues andaba lavando los trastos

-sakura eres tu- decía feliz, pero callo cuan escucho todo lo que decía- mira sai cara de nalga con amorroides, espero que cuando llegue estén bien todos mis muñecos y si no tu cabeza y tus pinceles se van directito al escusado y…

-Sakuraaaa, que diablos dijiste – decía toda una furia su madre- yo no crie a ninguna muchacha de mal gusto – dijo – pero ma sai dijo…- decía para defenderse – sai nada, pero bueno saku como te ha ido, ya llegaste – retomo su Felicidad –"bipolar" –pensó la pelirrosa

-si, ma´ ya llegue horita voy en el taxi para que me llevara al depa que busco la agencia de viajes por mi, aquí tengo la dirección y todo - Ho genial, bueno no te entretengo mas ya es un poco noche, haya no? – Pregunto aun con una sonrisa – si, es verdad acá ya es de madruga son la 1:50 am – dijo viendo para la calle desde el otro lado de la ventana de cristal que se encontraba bastante solo pues el departamento se le dijo que estaba un poco alejado de la centro de la ciudad ósea en los suburbios– bueno, hija te cuidas y te quiero mucho, que pases buenas noches- dijo para finalizar – buenas noches ma´, y que sueñes con los angelitos –dijo y colgó

Al salir vio que comenzaba una llovizna y ahora veía que era cierto que en invierno Córcega era lluvioso pero también tenia un clima suave y refréscate, pero igual así un poco de calor en eses lugar costero.

Al llegar la pelirrosa quedo asombrada pues, el departamento o mejor dicho casita se encontraba a unos pasos de la playa, hay solo se encontraba esa casita no tenia vecinos hasta una distancia próxima a un kilometro pues aun con la poca luz veía una luces como si fuera una casa la que se encontraba mas allá.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba ahora lo que le importaba era esa casita que se encontraba a un costado de la playa, que consistía en un patio trasero con una verja de madera, que daba salida al empiezo de la arenosa playa, además de eso era hermosa la casa de un solo piso color hueso, techo de tejas rojas, una puerta de madera que parecía antigua color rojo oscuro y un aldabón en forma de flor como toque fina y su respectiva cerradura , dos ventanas también de madera y unas hortensias en unas masetas a las orillas de la puerta como si te dieran la bienvenida, de la parte de atrás, se encontraba la puerta que también era de madera pero sin tantos detalles como la principal color madera natural, y simplemente una cerradura antigua con su mango para abrir, también tenia otras dos ventanas como las del frente; en el patio se encontraban una sillas de madera rusticas y su hamaca color blanca para que se acostara a tomar el aire y leer un buen libro.

Sakura aun no podía creer lo veía creía que era un sueño, pero el taxista la despertó de tan magnifico sueño diciéndole que las maletas ya se las dejo en la entrada y cuanto seria del viaje asta hay.

_-__ ou présenter des excuses__ (_Ho disculpe aquí tiene) – dándole el dinero - _voici__des excuses__pour__ce__secteur est si__decierto__,__comme le__revenu__de cette__maison__sont__très__bon marché__pour__moi _(y disculpe por que esta zona esta tan decierta, pues la renta de esta casita me la dan muy barata) – dijo con curiosidad

_-Eh bien__ce domaine est__de__par__quelques Grecs__,__qui__ont__leurs__bienslà-bas; _(Bueno esta zona esta hacia por unos griegos, que tienen su villa por allá,) – señalando la luces que sakura creía que era de una simple casa - _et__parce que__ce domaine__est__la quasi-totalité__d'entre eux__, sauf__la__plage__,__cette maison__et__autres pièces__qu'ils__n'ont pas__réussi à__acheter__,__sont__putain de__millionnaires _(y pues casi toda esta zona es de ellos excepto la playa, esta casa y otros pedazos que ellos no han logrado comprar, son unos malditos millonarios) – y con esas palabras extrañas el taxista subió al auto y arranco a quien sabe donde.

Sakura se quedo una poco desconcertada pero luego solo levanto los hombros en forma como si lo que había escuchado no tuviera importancia.

-"que tiene eso de importante en México también esta así de rica, bueno algunos" – pensó sakura mientras metía sus maletas a la casa, y observo que era simple de piso de madera cosa que le encanto y paredes de piedra color veis, contaba con su mini – cocina, una salita ya con sus sillones de color azul con rayas rojas y otras blancas que formaban al final cuadrados, una tele con tumor de tamaño mediano, color negra sobre un baúl de madera, se quedo un momento viéndola y recordando que extrañaría su tv. de plasma, también había una mesa de madera cuadrada con dos sillas que debería de ser el comedor; siguió revisando y hallo dos puertas una daba a un baño completo con una bañera antigua con patas color perla, la llave color plata y con las patas color doradas, su lavadero y escusado del mismo color que la bañera.

Paso a la siguiente puerta y hay había una cama con su cabecera y pie de cama se metal y con un colchón sin sabanas, sakura creyó que nunca había visto algo mas hermoso que una cama se aventó a ella y se quedo dormida al instante, ya vería mañana que haría, pero ahora quería descansar.

A la mañana siguiente sakura se levanto ya un poco tarde vio en el reloj de su cel. que ya estaba actualizado con la hora de hay y que decía que eran las 11: 30 am; la pelirrosa se fue a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo de desayunar paro grande fue su sorpresa al solo hallar mostaza y un pan echado a perder, hiso una cara de decepción pues no había comido nada desde hace 8 hrs.

Se fue de la cocina y fue directo a tomar un baño parecía que tendría que desayunar fuera; fue una ducha rápida, y se puso un conjunto simple un short corto de mezclilla y una camisa de rayas horizontales color azul y blanco y un sobrero de ala ancha color café claro.

Salió a la calle y vio que llegar al centro de Macinaggio, tardaría por lo menos una hora – dios esta tan lejos, pero tal vez me encuentre con un puestecito de comida no – dijo en español y juntando sus manos en son de plegaria para que se encontrara uno.

Después de llevar media hora caminando, escucho el sonido de un coche acercando por detrás de ella – santitos plis, que sea un taxi – voltio un poco de esperanza que fue borrada al pasarle a un costado un coche deportivo, por lo poco que vio parecía un Sky de Saturn color azul eléctrico, por supuesto bello y eso lo sabia pues su hermanito la hiso que lo ayudara aprender las diferentes marcas de autos, pero eso no importa pues lo importante es que ese coche la mojo las pierna y un poco las camisa, con un charco de agua ya sucia que se formo de la lluvia de anoche.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	3. POUR CONTINUER LA FÊTE

**Latina****κορίτσι**

Latina κορίτσι-dialogo

_Latina__κορίτσι__ – hablan otro idioma_

"Latina κορίτσι"-piensan

(Traducción)

**IMPORTANTE**

**Hola bueno pues que bueno que les guste la historia solo una cosita ya no pondré el idioma francés en si solo la pondré en **_**cursiva **_** para que vean que hablan en otro idioma que no es español para que no se confundan ok.**

_**POUR CONTINUER LA FÊTE**_

-_diablos ya voy tarde, la tienda de trajes cerrara como es que se le pudo olvidar a esa tonta de Dorotea - _ decía en griego un joven azabache mientras subía a su precioso carro deportivo color azul electrizante y arrancaba.

-_lo siento señor, en verdad lo siento- _ decía una señora como de 60 años haciendo una reverencia

-_ya Dorotea no es para tanto –_ dijo el joven ya saliendo de la cochera y acelerando hacia la salida.

Iba a toda prisa hacia el centro de la ciudad a recoger su traje pues esta noche era importante y necesitaba estar lo mas elegante que se pudiera, así que acelero un poco más para poder llegar antes que se hiciera tarde.

Al ir a tan alta velocidad en las pacifica carretera de la isla donde se sentí la brisa refrescante y el hermoso sonido del oleaje relajaba, no pudo darse cuenta que una joven caminaba por la banqueta y donde exactamente pasa ella había un charco a su costado y el sin querer mojo ala joven y solo se dio cuenta cuando ella grito algo en otro idioma.

**POV SAKURA**

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! FIJATE MALDITO- dije en español totalmente echa una furia, a mi no se me daba decir muchas groserías pero cuando me enojaba las decía automáticamente, pero igual se le mérese que le grite eso e igual ni entiende verdad?.

**FIN POV **

El chico que iba manejando no freno y siguió su camino, y solo mirando por el retrovisor como la joven le hacia una seña muy particular con su dedo medio.

Al llegar ya se le había olvidado el pequeño accidente con la joven muchacha de curioso cabello rosado. Estaciono su auto frente a una tienda llamada _perfection élégante_ que a primera vista parecía que todo lo que vendían era muy caro y con una sonrisa arrogante entro a la tienda viendo que esta aun no cerraba sus puertas.

-_bienvenido sea señor Uchiha, a de haber venido por su traje no? –_ decía un señor en francés ya de edad avanzada con cabello canoso, pero con un porte elegante y refinado.

_-dígame sasuke, si me dice por así me siento mas viejo y si Don Vito e venido por mi traje ya se encontrara- _ respondió en francés el azabache

_-bueno señ… ets sasuke lo intentare, bueno voy por su traje déjeme se lo traigo- _entro a una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo

Sasuke empezó a vagar por la tienda y observo los botones para la manga del saco que se encontraban en un mostrador. Los vio detalladamente tal vez compraría alguno, hasta que levanto la vista y observo a una hermosa joven agachada acariciando a un gran perro mastín napolitano color negro, pero la joven de piel nívea, sonrisa angelical, ojos verdes y cabello rosado.

-_cabello rosado, ella es a la que moje - _ decía viéndola mejor a la chica, ella solo se levanto de donde estaba y se despidió del dueño del perro y voltio y se quedo parada mirando fijamente algo, sasuke siguió la mirada a donde la dirigía y vio que veía su auto lo había reconocido.

-_sasuke aquí esta su traje y perdón por lo que le pido pero se tiene que retirar ya que es hora de cerrar - _ decía don vito de una forma amable, sasuke solo lo vio y sonrió agarrando el traje y dándole el dinero del costo del traje

._ Si Don vito, ya me retiro, "genial ahora que no quiero salir, si ella ve que entro al auto sabrá que e sido el la mojo" –_ pensó el azabache – _y gracias Don Vito que tenga un lindo fin de semana- _ salió de la tienda y miro que la chica seguía hay parada, asta que vio rodar los ojo, bufar con enojo y dar media vuelta para seguir su caminata, sasuke suspiro y observo por donde se fue esa joven, le interesaba y después descubriría quien es, pero ahora tenia que ir arreglarse

…_._

_-_bueno que hago ahora ya comí- decía mientras acariciaba su pansa feliz por haberla alimentado – mmmm… que hago - siguió caminado por las calles hasta que una señora con un sombrero bastante grande la empuja con una enorme maleta y vio como ni se disculpaba y se metía a un taxi y decía en francés- _al puerto rápido que el crucero se me va - _y arranco enseguida en dirección al puerto.

La pelirosa solo la vio mal pero luego comprendió que posiblemente tenia tanta prisa que le valió aventar a una chica que caminaba por hay, suspiro e iba a seguir caminado hasta que voltio al piso viendo un papel un poco maltratado color arena platinado con un diseño floral que sobresalía del papel y con un listón café claro que amarraba la tarjeta para así no se abriera, leyó en palabras francesas con una letra mano escrita color negra que se encontraba en un recuadro blanco, y decía "_ Fiesta del mar" _ pensó enseguida que era de la señora otra vez la miro y vio la fecha de la fiesta "_02-07-11" _ la señora se notaba que no iría a tal festividad.

-no tendría nada de malo si voy por ella no, por que desperdiciar tan bonita invitación y con comida gourmet en la mesa- sakura sonrió y enseguida salió a buscar un vestido para la ocasión no podía llegar en fachas y bueno se iba a colar ala fiesta pero y que quería una vacaciones muy interesantes y con eso podía empezar.

….

Busco por todas las tiendas en donde veía un vestido hermoso costaba un ojo de la cara y la mitad del otro y donde eran barato estaban feos, para no decir otra cosa, hasta que fue internándose mas a la ciudad y vio una pequeña tienda que se llamaba "_paradise kiss"_, era muy bonita y tenia en el escaparate dos maniquís con dos vestidos color blanco era elegante, ceñido al cuerpo y tenia dos tirantes para que no callera escote y el segundo era perfecto para fiestas en la playa holgado con una tela delgada donde se veía el fondo también color blanco de un solo hombro y con una manga grande y larga que llegaba asta la muñeca dejando caer las telas como si fuera una ala, también tenia un lindo encaje dorado alrededor del escote, llegaba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla y a lenguas se veía que era de su talla en eso nunca se equivocaba.

Entro a la tienda y rezando que no costara mucho pregunto por el a un joven de cabello azul, muy guapo pero a primera se veía que no era del bando que _bateaba por la izquierda__1_, por su forma de caminar y el hablar

_-buenos días muñeca, que se le ofrece –_ dijo amablemente el joven

-_hola quisiera saber el precio del vestido aquel- _ señalando el vestido que la había gustado

-_oooo… linda elección señorita perfecta para una fiesta casual, en estos momentos el vestido en descuento del 50% y entonces costaría 60.00 € eso equivale a…- _decía el muchacho con una pequeña calculadora - _ en dólares a __ 86.69, que tal…- _dijo con una linda sonrisa

Sakura solo se le hiso una enorme sonrisa- _ me lo llevo - _ en lo que el muchacho sacaba el vestido al maniquí y lo ponía en una bonita caja, sakura se puso a ver la tienda y hallo unos lindos aretes largos color oro, una pulsera ancha también color oro pero con detalles en café de diferentes tonos, los agarro no costaba mucho y eso si podía entrar en su presupuesto y lo bueno que tenia una lindas zapatillas color oro.

_-aquí tiene señorita- _dándole la bolsa con el vestido – _o y también me da esto-_ poniendo los aretes y el brazalete en el mostrado, el joven con una sonrisa se los puso en una bolsa mas pequeña y también entregándosela. –_entonces serán en total 70.00 €- dijo, y sakura se lo entrago _

Después de salir de la tienda tomo un taxi si no sus pies no se lo volverían a permitir, más que tenía que subir colina.

Al llegar a su casa se empezó a arreglarse para la fiesta eran las 6:30 y la fiesta comenzaría a las 8:00 pm y no llegaría tarde a una fiesta que en si no había sido invitada y no quería que se percataran que ella ataba hay, solo quería un poco de diversión sana.

-*u*-

**8:00 pm ****Macinaggio-Rogliano (puerto)**

Sakura llego en taxi dando la dirección de la invitación, al entrar a lo que parecía la recepción que consistía en una gran y hermosa carpa elegante color blanca, donde a la entrada había dos señores contraje blanco recibiendo los pases.

La pelirosa un poca nerviosa entrego su invitación a uno de los señores, este simplemente paso por un escáner el sello de la flor para verifica que fuera original, el foco del escáner indico verde.

-_que pase una hermosa velada señorita__leonardi,- _ dijo el señor dedicando una sonrisa amigable, que sakura respondió con una un poco nerviosa, viendo que al final si tenían nombre las invitaciones pero en computadora solo se podía leer.

Al alejarse la pelirosa de ellos uno le susurro al otro- _la __señorita__leonardi no era mas vieja ella parece que no ha pasado de los 23- _ dijo el mas anciano y el otro solo levanto los hombros contestando – _ya vez esas cirugías faciales, tal vez se hiso una o es una sobrina que mando en su nombre da igual - _ finalizo y siguió con su labor

Al entrar todo era hermoso, elegante y delgado, si delgado todas esas mujeres parecían que las habían tenido encadenadas sin comer nada, eran tanto que si las tocabas se podían romper-"ji, creo que hasta en las escuelas las usan de esqueletos para enseñar ciencias"- pensó la pelirosa con una sonrisa sarcástica.

A lo poco se escucho en los altavoces una voz – _por favor todos los invitados empiecen a abordar el yate de manera ordenada- _ se repetía una y otra vez en francés y las personas empezaron a bordar un enorme yate color blanco con franjas azules y con el nombre del barco "_ Mikoto"_.

Sakura solo trago saliva en su plan no estaba a abordad un yate, y lo único que pudo hacer es seguir, con su caminata de modelo, pues si empieza a flanquear podrían descubrirla y habría problemas, pero ella ni se fija que mucho de los hombres que se encontraba hay la miraba con lujuria pues veían su buen cuerpo, piernas largas y torneadas y que con las zapatillas color oro las hacia ver mas estilizadas, por el vestido que el donde era pegado al cuerpo se veía su pequeña cintura , un largo cuello y una cara de ángel, con poco maquillaje al lo natural y peina con una transa que recorría su cabeza y finalizaba en un larga trenza.

Ya todos a bordo el yate empezó a tomar marcha adentrándose al océano, adentro en el salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, sakura le empezó a rugir la panza y empezó a buscar comida.

Mientras tanto un azabache se encontraba sentado hablando en griego con un señor ya de edad.

-_bueno Señor Uchiha, estamos de acuerdo en eso verdad -_ dijo un el señor de dad con una gran barba blanca

_-si no se preocupe señor kaleido mañana en la mañana cerraremos el trato es un echo- _ dijo dando un fuerte apretón de manos con el señor - _ en toses a disfrutar el baile los invitados ya están dentro._

Los dos salieron y el anciano se despidió y se fue por su camino, sasuke movió los dedos y un mesero le entrego una copa de vino, y empezó a dar un recorrido, cuando se acababa la copa la cambiaba por otra y así progresivamente.

-dios esta gente si que no comen y yo que solo comí un pan pues creí que habría comida aquí y solo hay quesos y galletitas de atún- susurraba la pelirosa viendo a los meseros con esas bandejas con una copa en la mano ya harta prefirió salir a la _proa_ a tomar un poco de aire.

Mientras sasuke ya algo enfadado de saludar a tanta gente mas que de paso las mujeres casi se le aventaran enzima y lo mas molesto es que algunas eran esposas de ancianos importantes que no le gustaría quedar manchado como un play boy si así soltero no le daban su importancia pues creían que era muy inmadura al no tener responsabilidades, ya un poco cansado salió a toma un poco de aire.

A los lejos vio una figura iluminada por la luna, era hermosa, era una diosa griega; sasuke no quitaba la vista de ella y empezó a caminar, hasta que se voltio, viendo el quien era, no lo podía creer era la chica de la tarde, nunca la pudiera olvidar y menos su cabello que ahora lo tenia trenzado, se veía hermosa en ese vestido, tan, tan, deliciosa y mas con esa pose tan sensual ¿pero que hacia ella aquí?

Sakura veía el mar, vio la luna era hermosa se voltio y recargo su espalda y codos en el pasamanos echando el cuello así atrás disfrutando del la brisa y que se le pasaran un poco los tragos pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir ya estaba happysona1, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

-_¿Quién eres?- _ pregunto la pelirrosa

_-quien soy, mejor dicho tu quien eres esto es una fiesta privada lo sabias? – _dijo acercándose y con una sonrisa de lado y levantando una ceja

_-yo te pregunte primero y a ti que te importa quien sea- _ contesto ya molesta por la forma tan presumida y arrogante que era ese muchacho que la verdad no estaba tan mal, pelo negro, cara fina, nariz respingada, ojos negros como la noche con una mirada fuerte, alto como de 1.90m, se notaba que hacia ejercicio aun con lo que llevaba que era una camisa de algodón con el cuello abierto y se le veía el pecho enzima un saco blanco simple y unos pantalones del mismo color que el saco y que le quedaban demasiado bien sostenido con un cinto negro.

-_si quieres tómame una foto perdura mas- _ dijo con una sonrisa pues vio como lo miraba de arriba para abajo

-estúpido ni que estuvieras tan bueno- dijo en español convencida que no lo entenderia

-no es bueno cambiar de idioma creyendo que el otro no entenderá- dijo el mirándola fijamente y dejándola atónica lo hablaba casi perfecto excepto por el pequeño acento que se escuchaba.

-bueno uff…- gruño ya enfadada – me voy adiós mampo2 a ver si eso lo entiendes-dijo pasando alado de el, sasuke solo la tomo de la cintura apagándolo a el

-entonces _Agapi mu _vas a dejar solo al anfitrión de la fiesta? – dijo con cara de cachorrito

-no me toques anqué seas la reina Isabel, aquí en china esto es acoso así que suéltame- dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de este

-bueno te dejo, pero ya que te robaste una invitación are que te saquen de aquí y te vallas en bote de remos hasta el puerto- dijo agarrando su barbilla

-¡que! No te atreverías – dijo volteando la cara y aun en brazos de el

-no me provoques solo quiero tu compañía es solo eso, - dijo mientras la soltaba y daba un paso a atrás y sakura también hacia lo mismo – si que bueno me siento afortunada, pero por que no escoges un chica de la fiesta

-por que, bueno por que tu tienes esto- señalando su cuerpo- es hermoso, no como los esqueletos de hay adentro

-bueno gracias, pero solo seré eso no?- pregunto viéndolo fijamente – si solo eso, pero si quieres le ponemos como se dice… mas picante a esto – dijo mientras nuevamente la tomaba de la cintura

-no gracias – y sasuke la guio adentro del salón agarrándola de la cintura mostrando que ya no se tocaba; antes de entrar sasuke se paro - sasuke

-que?- dijo sakura – me llamo sasuke Uchiha y tu te llamas – pregunto – sakura Haruno. Dijo un poco nerviosa

-bueno sakura sigamos- esto ultimo se lo susurro en el oído haciendo estremecer a la pelirrosa

Todo iba bien en la fiesta sakura ni en un segundo se despego de el viendo que si era el anfitrión, todos lo saludaban y las mujeres cuando se acercaban el solo la agarraba y acercaba presentándola como una "muy buena amiga" y la pelirrosa solo sonreía tímidamente.

Empezó a sonar una salsa y mucho empezaron a bailar unos cuanto le salían los pasos pero otros no tenían el ritmo del latino que hace ese baile mas fogoso, ella solo suspiro recordando los tiempos en la universidad y en los que ensayaba salsa.

-quieres concederme este bailar _Agapi mou_ – dijo dándole la mano

-si con gusto- tomando su mano y el guiándola al centro de la pista y empezó a sonar pero en el DJ la canción Juan Luis Guerra - La Guagua

Y empezaron un baile sensual y divertido, sasuke bailaba bien tenia ritmo y sakura se veía sexi, eran perfectos como si lo hubieran ensayado, al casi termino de la canción sasuke le dio una rápida vuelta y agachándola tomándola por la cintura y la nuca usando su rodilla de respaldo para finalizar, el solo sonrió y sakura no pudo evitarlo soltó una gran risa y el azabache la tomo de la mano y la acompaño fuera de la pista, pues se canso que la mayoría de los hombre hay se le quedaban viendo como idiotas no veían que esta con el o que.

-eso fue genial, me divertí demasiado, woau bailas genial, ¿Dónde aprendiste?- pregunto olvidando que aun iban agarrados de la mano

-aprendí en cuba un día que fui de vacaciones hay – dijo simplemente y llamando a uno de los meseros- _por favor llévame unos refrigerios a mi suite y una botella de vino del mas bueno que tenemos - _ le hablo en griego al mesero haciendo que sakura no entendiera nada

-que le dijiste sasuke al mesero- pregunto mientras lo seguía sin percatarse a donde iban- nada importante ven vamos a descansar

-donde?-pregunto ya entrando a un cuarto donde tenia una pecina techada, 4 puertas, un bar y una TV de plasma gigante con todo el sistema y enfrente de esta unos sillones color blancos.

-esta es mi suite privada yo solo entro aquí- dijo y se empezó a quitarse el saco

-o… es grande, es del tamaño de mi casa- decía mientras se acercaba a la alberca

-si la construí destruyendo tres habitaciones para que solo fuera una sola habi…- callo al escuchar el chapuzón de agua voltio enseguida y vio el vestido y zapatos tirados cercas de la alberca y a ella adentro, la vio nadando abajo del agua traía solo un traje de baño blanco, hasta que ella salió y subía las escaleras vio que no era un traje de baño si no simple lencería que ya se trasparentaba.

-_Mein Gott (dioses míos) me mandaron una de los suyos- _decía mientras la veía como se le acercaba

_-_y que sasuke Uchiha no entras?- mientras nuevamente se aventaba a la piscina y el azabache se empezó a desasease de la ropa que ahora estorbaba y se aventaba a la alberca gritando**- Que Siga La Fiesta!**

**FIN CONTINUARA**

**happysona****1:** aquí en México se usa como la persona que ya se le subió un poco el alcohol, pero no esta borracho, si no que se empieza a sentir de un forma rara y puede empezar a cometer estupideces.

**mampo****2**: _esta_ palabra la conozco de Chiapas y significa joto, gay, puñal y etc…


	4. lemo

**Latina****κορίτσι**

Latina κορίτσι-dialogo

_Latina__κορίτσι__ – hablan otro idioma_

"Latina κορίτσι"-piensan

(Traducción)

**CE QUE L'ENFER QUE J'AI FAIT**

**-**_diablos que dolor de cabeza que ha pasado- _decía un pelinegro levantándose de la cama- _ha ya recuerdo que noche tuve – _dijo con una sonrisa somnolienta volteando a la derecha esperando encontrar una melena rosada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en la cama solo. – _donde esta ella – _se levanto y fue directo al baño, estaba vacio y hiso lo mismo con todas la habitaciones pero no había rastro de ella.

-_¿Por qué se fue? – _hasta que pensó lo inimaginable una estafadora, rápidamente fue ala caja fuerte pero no faltaba nada.

…..*u* **DOS HORAS ANTES *U*…..**

**-**No lo vuelvo hacer, lo juro no vuelvo a tomar hasta navidad – susurraba una pelirosa con la cara en la almohada – que hora será – se intento levantar para poder alcanzar su celular pero un peso muerto que apretaba su cintura no la dejaba - ¡que diablos! – dijo volteando su rostro y encontrándose al joven con quien bailo, tomo mas de la cuenta y luego #€™&, ya que no recordaba que había pasado con exactitud.

Se puso boca arriba con algo de dificultad viendo el hermoso techo blanco hasta que empezó a recordar con pocas escenas la noche pasada.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-_y que sasuke Uchiha no entras?- mientras nuevamente se aventaba a la piscina y el azabache se empezó a desasease de la ropa que ahora estorbaba y se aventaba a la alberca gritando**- Que Siga La Fiesta!**

Todo estaba genial jugando en la alberca como si fueran dos niños hasta que sasuke la tomo de la cintura para poder hundirla y tomar venganza de la que ella le había echo también, pero debes de eso prefirió algo mucho mas divertido, apretó con mas fuerza su cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomo su barbilla y le dio un profundo beso no hubo contacto lenguas solo fue un beso normal que poco a poco se fueron separando.

Sakura que un poco atontada y se le quedo viendo, ella tenia las mejillas rojas por el alcohol y por el beso que le avían plantado, ella solo sonrió con dulzura y agarro al azabache da la nuca y ella misma le planto otro beso pero en este metió la lengua asiéndolo mas profundo y duradero, sasuke no se quedo atrás y empezó a nadar a la orilla para tener mejor apoyo.

Cuando ya estuvo pegado a las baldosas de la piscina, hiso que sakura envolviera sus piernas sobre la cadera de este, al momento la pelirosa gimió al hacer contacto sus partes intima, mientras tanto el azabache tomo un seno de ella masajeándolo, haciendo que ella se excitara mas.

-¡sasuke! Mas, mas – decía como una plegaria, sasuke sonrió y la agarro con las dos manos su trasero que lo sintió duro y suave se notaba que hacia ejercicio, la subió al borde de la alberca y se le quedo mirando lo sonrojada y excitada que se encontraba.

Tomo con sus manos el encaje de sus bragas blancas que ya trasparentaban casi todo – sasuke ¡no! Me las quites- protesto la pelirosa pero este hiso caso omiso y continuo con su trabajo, siguió hasta que finalmente las quito y tiro a quien sabe donde, se le quedo mirando esa parte que tanto ansiaba la veía como un lobo a su presa – no…no me..Mires así- dijo con pena la pelirosa volteando a otro lado – me... Da vergüenza.

-porque ha de darte si eres hermosa- dijo el pelinegro, mientras acercaba su cara a su vagina y la empezaba a oler – hueles tan bien que poco a poco me excito mas – y puso sus manos en los muslos, pero poca a poco acercaba una hasta que metió un dedo dentro de la vagina de ella.

-¡SASUKE! Por dios – gimió sakura al sentir el dedo de sasuke dentro de ella y de paso moviéndose haciendo que empezara a mojarse.

-tan rápido y ya estas mojada, tendré que darte un castigo por ser tan pervertida _Agapi mou- _y aun con su dedo dentro, acerco su cara, saco su lengua y dio una gran lambida ha toda esa zona- sasuke no te detengas – dijo ya con temblores por la excitación

Sasuke continuo con lo que hacia metiendo y sacando su lengua, al igual que su dedo ya empapado de sus jugos, hasta que sakura no pudo mas y llego a su éxtasis, chocado su espalda con el frio suelo.

-_aun no terminamos Agapi mou- _dijo en griego mientras ya salía de la piscina sin nada y con su excitación parado como soldado

-sasuke – dijo con un poco de miedo pero al azabache le sonó de la forma más sensual que nunca había escuchado su nombre y se puso sobre ella.

-sakura esta noche tu serás mía – dijo y empezó a besarla y acariciando sus pechos, vientre, trasero y piernas. – Sakura no sabes cuanto me excitas - dijo bajando en un camino de besos hasta llegar a su pecho y besando primero su pezón y luego chupándolo mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba un pecho y con la otra seguía excitándola en su parte baja.

-sasuke mas, dame mas – decía, y el mencionado sonrió y dejando su pecho para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle – si quieres que continúe tu también tienes que hacerme un favor – moviendo sus cadera un poco haciendo que su miembro chocara con su estomago – esta bien _Agapi mou – _y volvió con lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

Sakura solo miro abajo y vio esa cosa,-"dios"- pensó pero con valentía tomo su pene con su mano y empezó a subirla y bajarla lentamente – dios sakura mas rápido – dijo cambiando de posición quedando sakura sentada en sus piernas, ella continuo moviendo sus manos –saku, por favor mas – dijo con una mirada tan rogadora, que ella solo opto por lo que había visto solo y única vez en una peli porno que vio vía internet, acerco su cara poco a poco al miembro del pelinegro y con la punta de su lengua lo lamio.

Sasuke al sentir eso puso sus manos en su cabeza indicando que continuara, sakura abrió su boca y metió todo lo que pudo, y empezó el vaivén de subir y bajar, mientras que con sus manos apretaba y acariciaba sus testículos; al poco tiempo el pelinegro sintió que se venia en la boca de ella y así lo hiso quedando ella empapada de su semen, escurriendo desde su boca, goteando en sus senos y escurriendo dentro de sus piernas.

-sakura ten bella y sexi- comento mientras la tomaba en brazos y se dirigía a unas de las puertas y abriéndola hallando en ella un recamara con todo lo que se necesitara, color azul cielo con detalles en blanco y una cama enorme con sabanas blancas, y es donde a ella la depositaron.

Se puso encima suyo y el pelinegro le sonrió con dulzura besándola con ternura, todas las prendas ya estaban fuera, y el acerco su miembro a la entrada de ella, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo hasta que sintió una barrera que al instante rompió, haciendo que ella gritara y rasguñara su espalda.

-por que no me lo dijiste- decía levantándose un poco

-porque me daba pena- decía con la mejillas sonrojadas, y con una que otra lagrima en los ojos- mi pequeña, _Agapi mou,_ no te preocupes ya no habrá mas dolor solo placer – dijo empezando un moviente de cadera lento, hasta que sintió que ya se había acostumbrado a el, lo empezó hacer mas rápido, hasta llegar al éxtasis, quedando poco apoco con una sonrisa en su rostro dormidos.

_**FIN **__**FLASH BACK**_

-O dios mío, lo hice con un desconocido – decía la pelirosa tapándose la cara de la vergüenza, voltio a verlo y ya pensado lo que pasaría cuando el se despertara.

-"o si, ya lo veo el viéndome con sorpresa y echándome del bote diciendo que fue un error por el alcohol"- pensó deprimidamente, poco apoco se empezó a levantar evitando que el se despertara, lo mas difícil fue quitar su mano de su cintura, pero después de haberlo hecho empezó a buscar sus cosas, observando por la escotilla que ya estaban en el puerto, salió evitando cualquier contacto con el persona y dirigiéndose directamente a su casa.

…*o* PRECENTE *D*…

-_Alguien ha visto una chica pelirosa_- decía en griego el pelinegro preguntado a todo personal del barco.

_-yo la vio, señor estaba, parecía apurada de salir del yate- _ dijo un señor de tés blanca y ya con sus años encima.

-_diablos, a donde abra ido-_ se pregunto a si mismo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**BUENO ESTE FUE MI PRIMER LEMO Y CREO QUE ME QUEDO BIEN QUE OPINAN?**


End file.
